


Thorin and the Goldfish

by QueenUnderTheMountain (Rinchen)



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Bilbo owns a petshop, M/M, Modern AU, Thorin later a goldfish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-25
Updated: 2014-05-25
Packaged: 2018-01-26 11:46:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1687154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rinchen/pseuds/QueenUnderTheMountain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gold. I mean fish. I mean … goldfish. Yes, goldfish. I want a goldfish.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thorin and the Goldfish

The first time Thorin saw Bilbo was as he walked by the petshop, Fili and Kili on his hands. He nearly stumbled over a little stone, which gave him a comment from Kili, that _Really Uncle, you have to lift your feet while walking._

Their second meeting was in a little supermarket not far away from the petshop and the house his sister Dis lived in with Fili and Kili. This meeting caused Thorin to drop a package of eggs. He hadn’t felt that ashamed in ages.

As he told Dwalin that he might have a problem in form of a crush on the petshop owner his friend told him to make a real job of it and ask Bilbo out. Otherwise he would never know if the other man was interested too.

So Thorin found himself in the petshop, strolling through the aisles and catching glances at Bilbo. He stood by the fishtanks as Bilbo approached him.

“May I help you, Sir?”

Thorin was speechless. The evening light from outside shone around Bilbo and let his hair glow like gold. He took a look at the pin Bilbo wore. Now he knew the name of the adorable man. Thorin had to just ask him out. That couldn’t be that difficult, could it?

“Gold.” He couldn’t lift his gaze from Bilbo.

“Excuse me?”

“Gold. I mean fish. I mean … goldfish. Yes, goldfish. I want a goldfish.”

A few minutes later Thorin left the store with a fish, a little tank and fishfood, angry at himself that he hadn’t had the nerves to just ask him out. As Dwalin found out he laughed at him and just couldn’t calm down. It didn’t help that Dwalin found out a few days later that Thorin had called his new fish _Bilbo_ and practised on him to to ask the real Bilbo out.

Dwalin sighed and nearly kicked Thorin out of his own house, forcing him to go to the petshop again, get his guts together and ask Bilbo out.

As they entered the petshop Bilbo approached them as soon as they had closed the door.

“Hello. Is everything okay with the goldfish? Did you decide on a name?”

“That he did, laddie. He called it - “

“Glubby. His name is Glubby.”

Bilbo smiled. “A nice name. Now, do you need new food? Or waterplants? I have waterplants too.”

Dwalin sighed at the stupidity of them both. They were both head over heels for each other. Even he could see it.

“Oh for goodness sake. Just ask the guy out, Thorin. Either that or I’ll buy you a hamster.”

“Dwalin!”

Bilbo smiled and tilted his head, smiling. “You like me?”

Thorin looked down at his feet and nodded.

“Well then. I like you too. Fancy a Coffee? I close in about 20 minutes and we could head to that new Café a few streets over. How about that?”

Thorin blinked and looked at Bilbo. “Really?”

“Yes, really. So?”

“Yes! Oh my god, yes.” Bilbo laughed and started to prepare the shop so that he could close soon.

~ ~ ~

A few weeks later, Bilbo, who was waiting for Thorin to see off his sister and nephews, found out the real name of the fish Thorin bought in his panic that he had spoken to him. Kili just had been helped into his coat as he sallied into the living room.

“Uncle Thorin! I didn’t feed Bilbo today! Can I feed Bilbo?”

Mildly confused Bilbo turned around, seeing that Kili had grabbed the fish food. Then he started laughing.

Thorin never lived that down.

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this  
> http://closetshipping.tumblr.com/post/86115120549/au-where-bilbo-owns-a-pet-shop-thorin-goes-to-ask-him  
> post.


End file.
